El amor no tiene barreras
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI si no te gusta no entres. Rin ha tenido la gran idea de ver una pelicula de terror, y ahora el menor de los gemelos no se ve capaz de dormir solo, que hara? LenxKaito


EL AMOR NO TIENE BARRERAS

Dentro de una habitación oscura dormían dos personas, bueno realmente solo dormía una de ellas pues la otra no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"Definitivamente no tendría que haber hecho caso a Rin" pensó con amargura el chico tumbado en su cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza tapándose los odios. No sabía cómo su hermana los había convencido a todos, apoyada por Meiko cabe destacar, de ver una de las últimas películas de terror que habían salido, Todos habían aceptado de mejor o peor forma, por ejemplo el caso de Kaito que fue atado al sillón por Meiko que no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta.

La película había sido realmente escalofriante, las tres chicas de la casa chillaban y se cogían de las manos las unas a las otras disfrutando de la sensación de miedo, mientras el trataba de desviar la mirada para no ver las imágenes, a su lado el mayor de todos estaba realmente asustado, ¿Cómo no estarlo si acababan de rebanarle la cabeza a una chica con un cuchillo?.

Len también tenía que reconocer que estaba asustado, pero estar cerca de su oni-chan, aunque este estuviera mas asustado todavía, le tranquilizaba. La película termino y las tres chicas se levantaron alegres charlando sobre ella, Rin alegaba que no podría dormir esta noche, pero estaba claro que no tenía mucha confianza en eso.

Después de beberse un vaso de leche todos se fueron a la cama, algunos mas asustados que otros, y ahí estaba el ahora, tratando de conciliar el sueño que no le apetecía venir, y menos si pegaba un brinco en la cama cada vez que oía algún ruido raro o Rin hablaba en sueños.

Se levanto decidido, no podía soportar esto, quizás comer algo y luego volver a la cama le ayudaría, salió despacio de la habitación y miro a ambos lados alumbrándose con una pequeña linterna, andaba despacio y prestando mucha atención a cualquier ruido inusual. Llego a las escaleras y apoyándose en el pasamanos bajo muy lentamente, una vez hubo llegado abajo del todo se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no había nadie a su espalda, pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente vio a alguien frente a él, chillo y soltó la linterna que rodo hasta quedar debajo del sofá, un ruido de cristal rompiéndose fue lo que siguió a los chillidos… un momento… chillidos? Cierto había otro ser en la habitación, pero parecía tan asustado como él.

Armándose de todo el valor que no tenía se aparto lentamente y recogió la linterna apuntando a la persona que ahora estaba encogida de cuclillas al lado de la escalera y temblando.

-Kaito..?- El nombrado le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el miedo que claramente se reflejaba en su rostro para luego pasar a uno de sorpresa

-Len?... que susto me has dado no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo haciendo un puchero

El rubio suspiro aliviado por un momento se había asustado muchísimo e incluso había pensado en subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrase en la primera habitación que encontrara, no le importaba cual fuera solo quería huir, pero ahora que había descubierto a su "monstruo" no tenía demasiado que temer

-Que estás haciendo nii-chan?- pregunto acercándose

-Como no podía dormir baje a por otro vaso de… Len quieto!- dijo alzando el brazo para intentar detenerle

-Ouch…

Tarde, Len ya había pisado los cristales rotos del suelo, el menor se hecho para atrás con una expresión de dolor

-Espera no te muevas- dijo el mayor para después encender la luz de la cocina, rodeo los cristales rotos y cargo al menor en brazos- no queremos que te vuelvas a clavar otro verdad?

Len desvió la mirada asintiendo sonrojado por la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, Kaito dejo al menor de los dos en una de las sillas de la cocina y se dispuso a recoger los cristales rotos para que no hubiera ningún otro accidente, tras haberlos recogido todos fue al baño de la planta de abajo para regresar con un botiquín.

-Levanta la pierna- pidió sentándose al lado de Len y poniendo la pierna del rubio en su regazo- bueno no parece que se haya clavado muy hondo, te va a doler un poco- le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarle

-No creo que me duela más de lo que duele ahora- respondió viendo como el peli azul cogía una gasa y con ella agarraba el trozo de cristal y luego tiraba lentamente, Len apretó los ojos de dolor, por suerte este solo duro unos instantes- retiro lo dicho, si puede doler mas

Kaito rio en voz baja para no despertar a los otros habitantes de la casa y cogió el agua oxigenada para desinfectar la herida, una vez hecho esto coloco una venda en el pie del rubio para que no se infectara la herida.

-Bien esto ya esta, y tu- dijo dándole un golpecito en la nariz- que hacías levantado a estas horas?

-Ah?... – se había ensimismado tanto en lo que estaba haciendo el mayor que había olvidado completamente el miedo que tenia- yo… no podía dormir y baje a comer algo

-Ya veo, tu también tenias miedo verdad?- Len le miro sorprendido- no me extraña fue tan horrible, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la chica degollada

Len sudo una gotita el había conseguido olvidarla hasta que el mayor se lo había recordado, pero en ese momento una idea brillante cruzo por su mente, si no podía dormir solo… ¿que tal acompañado?

-Bueno… será mejor ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde- suspiro el peli azul mirando el reloj- o por lo menos a intentar dormir, no debo dejar que Meiko apoye ninguna de las ideas de Rin o de Miku nunca más

-Sabes que no podrías hacer nada- respondió el rubio y el otro asintió

-Bueno vamos- Kaito volvió a coger en brazos al menor que esta vez estaba aun mas avergonzado por esto- apaga la luz tu yo no puedo –pidió acercándole al interruptor

-P-puedo andar….

-No te preocupes, no pesas nada y no me molestas, además no quiero que te hagas daño otra vez por mi culpa

Len no dijo nada, solo apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras este subía las escaleras lentamente procurando no perder el equilibrio y que se cayeran los dos, una vez llegaron al piso de arriba Kaito se dirigió directamente a la habitación de los gemelos con la intención de dejar al menor de ellos en su cama, pero no contaba con el desacuerdo del otro.

-E-espera…

-Que pasa? Es tarde hay que dormir

-No… no creo que pueda dormir solo después de esa cosa horrible

-No duermes solo, estas con Rin- dijo sin enterarse de lo que el menor pretendía

-No me refería a eso- Len pensó que si Kaito no le hubiera tenido cogido en brazo se habría caído de lleno.

-Entonces no te entiendo- dijo sonriente otra vez

-Si ya… - Len suspiro para coger valor y soltarlo- nii-chan me da miedo dormir solo- en ese momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragase por la vergüenza pero solo escucho la melodiosa risa del mayor

-Era eso? Entonces haberlo dicho directamente desde el principio, venga vamos

Kaito cambio el rumbo y se dirigió a su habitación, como pudo abrió la puerta y luego la cerro con la espalda, acerco al rubio al interruptor para que encendiera la luz y se dirigió a la cama depositando suavemente al menor en ella, Len se hizo a un lado pegándose a la pared para dejar espacio al mayor y que ambos cogieran en la misma cama, Kaito se acostó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con la sábana y la manta quedando ambos calentitos.

-Buenas noches Len- dijo acariciándole el pelo para luego apagar la luz

-Buenas noches…

Después de un rato se podía escuchar la suave respiración del mayor mientras el rubio seguía despierto mirando fijamente el rostro dormido del otro, recorrió con la mirada todo el rostro, los ojos, la nariz, los labios, y justo en ese punto se detuvo, tardo mucho en aceptarlo pero era evidente que estaba loco por su hermano mayor, intentando ser discreto se acerco mas pegando su cuerpo al del mayor disfrutando del aroma que desprendía y de su respiración en la cara, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar cómo se sentiría besarle…. Abrió los mismos de repente… podía hacerlo, sin que se enterara claro..

Con lentitud fue acercando el rostro al del mayor, trago en seco cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, un poco mas y podría saber lo que se sentía, por fin ambas bocas se juntaron en un beso que apenas fue un roce pero que para el menor significo un billete al mismísimo cielo, se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Noto como el beso se profundizaba al tiempo que una mano se posaba en su cintura, abrió los ojos asustado al entender lo que significaba, Kaito se había despertado. Se separaron lentamente y el mayor abrió los ojos enfocándolos como pudo por la escasa luz en los del menor que no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo sin decir nada o disculparse, no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho mas pues la sonrisa de Kaito seguido de un nuevo beso le nublo la mente y se la dejo en blanco perdiéndose por completo en esa sensación.

-Ahora ya tienes tu beso de buenas noches, duérmete- dijo con una gran sonrisa el mayor

Len asintió también sonriendo, una sonrisa que se ensancho mas cuando Kaito paso su brazo por los hombros del menor atrayéndolo en un abrazo que duraría toda la noche, beso la mejilla del menor, y luego su cabello consiguiendo que el sueño consiguiera ganarle.

-Te quiero.. nii-chan…- susurro antes de quedarse dormido

Kaito sonrió y abrazo mas fuerte al menor, sabía que esto podría acabar mal si a alguien se le ocurría entrometerse, pero él no iba a permitirlo, podría parecer un completo idiota y despistado, pero quien conocía al verdadero Kaito se echaba a temblar y agachaba la cabeza ante esa mirada decidida y fiera, la misma que tenia ahora haciéndose la promesa interna de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metería entre ellos dos, y no importaba el precio.

Porque el amor no tiene barreras verdad?, no, no las tiene, Kaito y Len son la prueba viviente de ello.

FIN


End file.
